


Both Ends Burning

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [19]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter feels the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Ends Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on May 19, 2011
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 139. 
> 
> [ MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 19. 
> 
> Prompt from [elrhiarhodan](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/): Neal/Peter - Burned Out. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Peter was exhausted.

They’d built an airtight case against a slumlord who specialized in arson as a negotiating tactic, requiring a twelve hour stake-out in the van.

Before he could go home, he needed a trip to the men’s room and it wasn’t just all the coffee. It was Neal. After nailing Ryan, Neal had swaggered back to the van and given Peter a look that absolutely _smoldered._

In spite of fatigue, he was hard to the point of aching, disgusted with himself for needing to jerk off in an FBI toilet.

Only Neal Caffrey could do that to him.


End file.
